


I follow you (deep sea baby)

by IreneHaikkonen



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: But maybe not, Choose Your Own Ending, Drama maybe, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, MArtin leaving Fnatic, Martin G2, No Beta, Rasmus is confused too, Unrequited Love, ask for permission, maybe would be a second chapter, no beta we die like fnatic, two Martins might get confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneHaikkonen/pseuds/IreneHaikkonen
Summary: Martin ask Rasmus if he would take him back
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had given up with writting. I swore i would never do this again but I just want to give it one more try, so here it is. My last try.  
> Sorry for any mistakes

it wasn't a fancy date. It wasn’t even a date, to be honest. He would have liked candles and wine (even though he didn’t actually like wine, but in his mind he would drink some) with soft music playing in the background. He would be dressed with his new back and white shirt and his favourite gray pants. His blond hair would be pulled back and he would be smiling. The biggest smile he could fit in his skinny face. He was free. He was finally free to go away whenever he wanted to go, to chase his one true love to the end of the line. 

But it was only his imagination. It was all in his head. He wasn’t even sure Ramus would take him back. Not after all the things he said both publicly and in private. Of course, Martin has had his reasons to be salty, to be heartbroken: Ramus left him. One terrible morning he announced that he was leaving, that he could no longer be in Fnatic, like he didn’t belong there anymore. He said he wanted a team to win worlds with and, even when that stung deeply into Martin's heart, the worst part was the last few words he said to him just before walking away and never looking back: “I loved you Martin. You were the only reason I had to stay but now… I guess that’s just not enough anymore”. And that was it. That was the last time they spoke.

Martin knew Rasmus had a thing for him: he had known since the beginning, since he smiled at him for the first time. He was always trying to joke with him, to be around him, to duoq. He was a happy guy, always trying to cheer him up even when Martin was feeling like shit. He would push Rasmus away and shout at him things that were too painful to remember but Rasmus never gave up. He endured every one of the harsh words with a sad smile but never stopped trying. Until one day he could not take that anymore and the G2 offer came along and in the blink of an eye he was gone. 

And, as the door closed behind Rasmus, Martin realized he had loved him all along. Every touch had made him happy, every joke was ten times funnier when he said it and he now would have to learn to live without the only ray of sun in his ever raining life. 

Since that tragic day, Martin tried to replace him every way he could: Fnatic had a new mid laner but he was not like Rasmus. Not even close. His playstyle was different, his sense of humor too. He didn’t really care for Martin as a person and the rest of the team felt off. It didn’t help too see Rasmus being so successful with his new team, and being truly happy. He had saw him laugh like he never did with him, he played his favourite game freely and not as a shadow of a star ADC, he had real friends, Martin learned, as his guts twisted every time his ever-rival Perkz or the annoying jungler Jankos put their hands around Rasmus body as he ever wished to do. But it was all his fault. He had pushed him away everytime and now he had lost him.

The dim light of the streetlight showed a small figure walking straight to him and his heart skipped a beat. He was sitting in his favourite park swinging slowly in one of the swings, a place where they used to come when Martin was feeling bad and Rasmus wanted to cheer him up. And there he was: a slim figure, with his hair shorter than usual and his gray eyes looking at him. 

“You came,” Martin said, trying to hide his relief even if Rasmus could see right through him-.

“Yes”

“I’m glad”. Rasmus kept silent, waiting. He remembered the last words he said before leaving Fnatic. And he also remembered Martin’s silence cutting through him.

“I left Fnatic”. Martin said and he caused the impression he expected: Rasmus eyebrows went up and his jaw, down.

“Really?” He did not see that coming like, ever. He was the starboy in the office, he could have whatever he wanted, even get another player removed if he wished to. “why?”

“It wasn’t working anymore”

“you are kidding” Rasmus still could not believe it. He could have swore Martin would stick with Fnatic till the end of his career if not longer

“no, why would you think that?”

“Because you are the star. The face of Fnatic, you have the best salary, the best treatment, you could ask for any player you want for the team, why would you leave?

“Not every player” Martin murmured

“what?”

“Not every player would come play with me, even if I asked” Rasmus sat in the swing next to Martin but could not look him in the eye. 

“you know…”

“I had an offer” Martin cut him

“yeah, I can imagine. Every team would want you as an ADC” Rasmus smile. He knew how good Rekkles was and he knew every team would pay millions to have him. But he still did not understand why he wanted to see him. Maybe he was sad and needed some cheer up?

“no, i had a big offer. But i wanted to talk to you first”

“Why me? We haven’t talked in like, two years. Why would you care what I have to say?

“It’s from G2”. Then every piece fell into place in Rasmus head: He already knew Perkz was leaving, he knew they would need a new ADC, but he never imagined it could be him...His heart started to beat faster: His first love was sitting there, asking him if he could play in his team. Rasmus was never over Martin. He thought he was, he tried to flirt and had some casual relationship with other people and it had worked. It worked until now.

“I… don’t know what to say” 

“whatever you feel. I want to know how you would feel if i took that opportunity”. But Rasmus' mouth was dry. The prospect to play again with his super intense, super strict ADC when he already had a team to have fun with was not so nice. Besides his feelings… he didn’t know if he could be around Martin for long, holding his feelings, watching him have a normal life and date, while he was there. He didn’t know if he could keep up his casual relationship with the other Martin when his Martin was around… His? He was not his. Martin was never his. 

“tell me something. Anything” Martin begged after a long silence. 

“I… I don’t know. I mean, G2 has a very specific way of playing… Messy if you like. Could you play like that?” 

“I do. I want to improve my game but also start enjoying it. I haven’t felt joy in a long time. That’s part of the reason why I left Fnatic”

“what was the other?” Rasmus asked, curious-

“well…you” Martin said and he felt his cheeks go red

“Me?” Rasmus looked at him with his big grey eyes, shocked.

“well, yeah. I… I’ve missed you” 

“you… what?”

“Why are you so surprised? You were the best part of playing for Fnatic. You were my only friend there. You pushed me to be better but also show me how to have fun. You try to cheer me up every time I feel bad. I did missed you. All this years”

“I… didn’t knew”

“What?”

“that you actually saw all this.”

“i’m not blind, you know? I might be stupid but not blind”

“You never said anything.”

“Yeah. It was a mistake. After you left I was mad at you, I felt left off and betrayed. And then I realized it wasn’t you I was mad at. It was me: cause i never told you how much you meant to me” 

“I…” Rasmus was never the one to be lost for words but this night he didn’t felt like himself either. The memories of Fnatic, the fights, the sleepless nights trying to be better, trying to improve for the team, for Rekkles, every moment of sadness, it all came back to him. The heartbreak also came back…

“just tell me one thing… Would you accept me back?” 

The minutes passed as Rasmus pondered his options: he would love to have Martin back in his life. But could he be strong enough to ignore his own unrequited feelings for him? Could he play again with someone so structured and tough as him? He dozed off in his mind, just listening to the traffic and his own brain, thinking. Martin did not move, he just patiently waited for his answer. He wanted to start fresh with Rasmus but he wanted to be sure he would like that too. 

“Yes” He said, finally “But on one condition”

“Anything”

“You have to be flexible. You have to learn and adapt to our playstyle and not the other way around”

“I promise. That 's it?”

“That’s it,” he said. I'll

Rasmus thought.

“ok then.” Rasmus stood up to leave, to try to start processing the fact that he would be around his one love again when he heard Martin said:

“ I love you Rasmus Winther”

And for a minute, time stood still.

  
  
  



	2. I'll follow you 2 (too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasmus tries to figure out how he feels about Rekkles choosing G2. The two Martin's too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the two Martin are a bit confusing. I just want to show closeness between Rasmus and both of the Martins. If it gets too confusing, let me know so I can make a different version of it.
> 
> No beta, only one read through so you may find some mistakes.  
> Thanks for the kudos and the coments!

Martin “Wunder” Hansen was waiting for Rasmus, sitting in front of his computer playing some WOW. He was there when Rasmus got the text from Rekkles asking him to meet. He had seen Rasmus hesitate before answering him, doubting even to press send so he was kind of worried of what the hell would the other Martin want from him, after two years of not speaking, not even looking in his general direction. So he followed Rasmus steps all the way to the end of the block just to make sure he did not need company or support from him.

Martin knew they weren’t a couple. They had seen each other every once in a while where horny meets alcohol and being angry at League would lead to some much needed relief. But they weren’t dating, at least they never talked about it. But did Martin ever think about asking him? Maybe. He did picture himself holding Rasmus hand while watching VOD reviews and holding him close every morning just to smell his hair and caress his shoulder… But never in his life thought about asking him. He just assumed that maybe someday it would end up like that. But also, he never felt that they would need to clarify this: they had all the time in the world to spend together. Or at least, all the time their contracts would allow them to live under the same roof. 

Martin was never a romantic kind of person, but he wasn’t a horny selfish teen either. He was… “rustic” if you’d like. He would never use words to show his feelings, or songs or poetry; instead he would show it with actions: he would give the last piece of pizza, or ask Rasmus favourite flavor of ice cream instead of his. He didn’t like to cook but he would cook some for him too. Martin “Wunder” Hansen would show love with food but that’s the best he could do.    
Also, he knew the history between Rekkles and Rasmus and did not like how everything went. He cared about Rasmus and even if he was a mostly pacific guy, he would punch anyone who would dare to treat the little ray of sunshine of G2. So when Rasmus left wearing his favourite clothes to meet the guy who said some serious harsh things about him, he felt the instant need to protect him and that’s why he followed him. Until he realized that that was wrong. That he had no right to do any of that because they were just casually seeing each other and he could not be jealous of a guy who broke Rasmus heart. So he did come back to the office and played WOW trying to stop himself from getting lost in speculations about Rasmus. He even considered starting streaming so the people on the other side of the computer would distract him but one thought stopped him: what if they make up? What if finally Rekkles decides to say sorry and Rasmus takes him back? That would be the end of their affair… Something inside him twisted and caused him pain. No, Rasmus would never forgive him for what he had done: for not saying a word after he told him he loved him. For speaking bad of him publicly, for not even saying hello when their paths crossed. No, Rasmus would probably kicked his ass, metaphorically speaking of course.

And suddenly he heard the door opening. And saw the short hair and grey eyes he knew very well and they were full of tears. Martin jumped out of his seat and went to meet him

“what happened? What did he do?” Martin asked and felt like he could punch a wall… or a pretty face for that matter. But instead he just held Rasmus close as he sobbed softly. Martin guides them both to the nearest couch without letting go, not even for a moment. 

Rasmus kept crying as the past came back to him: 

The first time he came to Fnatic he thought nothing could be more exciting than that, until the star ADC showed up through the front door all smiles and compliments. He had seen Rasmus in action and was very happy to welcome him on the team- That first handshake felt like a before and after in his life. From that day on, he’ll be chasing him like a puppy trying to be always by his side, to make him happy. Every win where the ADC’s arms were around him felt like heaven and every loss felt like hell everytime Martin would push him away and say rude, harsh things to him. But he endured and kept trying because nothing would make Rasmus happier than seeing that beautiful smile and those great green eyes wrinkle.

He remembered those times where Martin’s hands linger a little too long on his body and his cold fingers caressed his cheek when he cried. Every happy bubbly emotion resurfaced but with that also came the silence. The silence after a loss, the silence after a fight. And the worst silent of all: the one who came after he found the courage to finally confess his feelings. Martin said nothing. When he was finally able to tell him how much he loved him, he didn’t say a word. Not even a goodbye, nothing. And that hurted more than every terrible word he could have said. 

But then again, he loved Martin. He was still in love with him. And the news of him coming to G2, chasing him, and saying the words he longed to hear for so many years were more than his little skinny body could handle. 

_ “ok then.” Rasmus stood up to leave, to try to start processing the fact that he would be around his one love again when he heard Martin said: _

_ “ I love you Rasmus Winther” _

_ And for a minute, time stood still. _

_ Rasmus stood there, frozen in place: He must have heard that wrong. He could not be saying that, not after all this time.  _

_ “I know this is probably a shock to you. I know this is probably wrong and you have probably moved on and that’s ok. But I want you to know all the facts before you actually accept me in the team.” _

_ Rasmus did not turn back. He still could not entirely process the words he just heard and he wasn’t sure he could face Martin in that moment. _

_ “how…?” He began but could not put the words together. How, when, why… all those questions runned through his head but could not form words to go with them. So he just didn’t say anything, just like Martin did, long time ago.  _

_ “I never realized how much I cared for you, how much I needed you until you were gone. Isn’t that stupid?” Martin joked but there was something in his voice that it was indescribable: was it shame? Sadness? Rasmus could not identify it. _

_ Silence. Not even the traffic sounds cut through it _

_ “Anyway i just wanted to give you the whole picture. And I promise that this won’t cause any trouble and that I’ll be as professional as always. Is it still ok if I accept the offer?” His words were serious and professional, just like every interview in the past: he rehearsed them, Rasmus thought. He did not try to approach Rasmus or try to convince him, it was just cold, hard facts. And that made him want to cry. _

_ “Take the offer if you want,” He said, feeling a knot starting to form in his throat. And he left, leaving Martin still there. Rasmus did not look back, not even once, even if he was dying to see Martin’s expression in that moment.  _

_ And, after a safe distance from the swing’s park, he let the tears go.  _

_ Martin was still cold, he was still harsh. Rasmus had imagined what a love confession would look like: They would be laughing at something he said, and they would look each other in the eye and for a moment, the laugh would die in their lips. Martin would touch his cheek with his ever-cold hands and would say all the beautiful words he just heard. But the reality was way different and he did not like that. In reality Martin was controlled, cool, almost surgically precise.  _

_ He kept walking until he finally arrived at the gaming house without even noticing. And there was the other Martin, waiting for him, being kind and soft and as sweet as a candy. He let himself fall into his big strong arms, let himself feel safe and sound, and let go of all the pain like he didn’t do in the past. _

“what happened? What did he do?” Rasmus heard Martin say but he could not answer. Not immediately, at least. But he knew Martin would wait for him: he was patient and kind, like a gentle giant. He could look terrifying to the rest of the world, but for him it was just an enormous teddy bear and he will wait for him, for as long as he takes. 

No matter how much he wanted to kill someone, he would comfort him until he could calm himself down.

And after a few minutes, he was finally able to speak without breaking:

“He wanted to ask me something”

“What? what could possibly want after all this time?” Martin tried to control the tone of his voice so he would not sound like a cold blooded killer, even if he felt that way at the moment.

“He left Fnatic. His contract ended and he is a free agent.”

“So?” Martin could no see a reason for that be brought to discussion with Rasmus but something felt off… He could not pinpoint what was, but he  _ knew  _ something was wrong 

“So he wanted to discuss some offers he had”

“but why? Why ask you? Don’t he have friends to consult with? You are no longer his friend. Not after he didn’t even say hi for two years” Martin had a bad feeling about his next answer

“because it’s from G2. He wanted to ask me if I’ll be ok if he accepts the offer” There it was: his gut feeling never failed. 

“what?! No!. This is wrong. How could Carlos do this to you?” Martin stood up, ready to kill somebody whether it’s Carlos or Rekkles, someone it’s gonna bleed. But then he felt Rasmus hand holding his and the storm passed- Still wasn’t sunny, but at least the hurricane had calmed. 

“I…” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk to Carlos. We’ll explain things and he would take the offer back”

“We can’t do this, we can’t just ask for someone’s not to be hired” Explained Rasmus much more calm. He could be a kid in most aspects of his life, but when it comes to work, he had a great ethic. He would not deprive someone from a job just because he had mixed feelings about him.

“but…” Martin tried but he focused on the tiny hands in him. He knew Rasmus was right but that didn’t make him any less angry at the G2 management.

“no, it’s not right”

“it’s all Perkz fault. If he wound’t leave to that stupid LCS none of this would happen”

“it’s not Perkz fault either. He wanted a change and that’s ok. And Mart… Rekkles is the second best ADC in the EU. It’s the logical choice.” Rasmus shrugged 

“and what did you say to him?”. Again, the gut feeling: he would not be happy to hear the answer, for sure.

“That it was ok. It was ok for him to come play here only if he adapts our playstayle and not the other way around”

“And what did he said” 

“That he love me”

“WHAT?!” Again, the wind became a hurricane: a storm ready to devour everything standing in his way. 

“yeah he…”

“how could he? How could he be such an ashole and say that to you? He didn’t see how heartbroken you came here for the first time, how long it took you to get over him, how painful it was for you to watch him talk shit about you. And now he comes and does this?!” He would never accept Rekkles as a teammate. He would never let him be near Rasmus ever again. He can’t bear to see those sad eyes again just because Rekkles decided he wanted him now. No- It was not fair for any of them. 

Rasmus looked at Martin with big, surprised eyes. He didn’t imagine Martin could know him so well, how much he had paid attention to every little detail of him to even recognize all the pain he had gone through. He was living so much in his head to notice how much Martin cared for him.

“I guess he didn’t see it that way,” He finally said as he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside while looking how protective the toplaner was with him. Martin was just too nice.

“don’t justify him. He is an ashole.” he grunted, still trying to control his anger for the little guy.

“well, you can’t treat him like that when he becomes our teammate”

“You think he’ll accept the offer?”

“well, i did say he could. And also G2 is the biggest org right now and probably could pay a big salary to him”

Martin didn’t say a word, still trying to figure out how to feel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how this is gonna end, so if you prefer one of the Martin's let me know xD


	3. Can I follow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this chapter. I read it and re-read it so many times and every time i was not satisfied. I did my best. Thanks to those who wait and who keep saying all those lovely things to me. So here, i present you, a chapter!

“Team” Carlos said excited like a child about to unwrap his christmas gift “I want to introduce you to the new G2 ADC” Carlos extended his arms in a dramatic pose to point at the door where Martin appeared smiling, feeling just a little bit awkward: he hasn’t been the “new” guy in a team for the last 8 years so he didn’t knew how to properly introduce himself. Also, he wasn’t some unknown rookie, he was Martin Rekkless Larsson, famous ADC, known for his long career and open rivalry with G2. And now he was there, in their own gaming house, awkwardly waving and adjusting his backpack with his stuff in there just to have something to do with his hands.

Martin looked at everyone gathered in there trying to act composed: His support, Miky smiled shyly at him and loked away like he was some important person and he would not dare to say something inappropriate in his presence. Jankos the jungler and Grabs the coach, on the other hand, didn't seem to be so disturbed by his mere presence and said some welcoming words mixed with jokes about how he first should learn not to trust Jankos would do anything for him in lane or anywhere else for that matter.

And then Martin spotted the only one whose welcome he most cared for and there, sitting on the big white couch, was Rasmus along with the other Martin, just a bit too close for his comfort. Wunder’s arms were almost hugging Rasmus and he was leaning a bit in his chest, a casual pose for the world but for Martin it meant so much more. It meant a competition. A declaration of war with the top laner and Martin hated to lose. 

It wasn’t strange for the members of G2 to be a little bit too touchy, a little bit too gay with eachother, but Martin didn’t knew that much and the intimacy between the top and mid laner botherer him instantly making his ears go red. And the murderous look that Wunder gave him did not make things any easier: he was the only one who didn’t smile at him or even say a word to him. Instead, he tightened his grip on Rasmus causing the little danish to blush a bit but did not refuse his contact. If Martin were to be part of the team, he should get used to seeing things like that, Rasmus thought, remembering his first week there and some very disturbing scenes he would have rather never seen.

Carlos gave a short speech about how things have changed and he knew they were good at accepting change and even making great things out of it and then he left, leaving Martin and the rest of the team to exchange some pleasantries and getting to know each other until the afternoon where they had planned some matches to test the new roster. 

Martin, who was not a social butterfly by any means, stood there just waiting for someone to say something to him and Jankos was obviously the person for the job. He was a bit clumsy and a little bit too noisy but Martin liked him anyway: He was so used to the collected and rigid structure in Fnatic that this G2 spontaneity felt like a breath of fresh air in his lungs. But that air got stuck in there almost immediately after seeing Wunder say something to Rasmus’ ear and see him laugh with the most candid laugh he had seen in a while. 

Rasmus was cute to both of the Martin's eyes: he was small and delicate but not frail. He had an honest smile and the funniest laugh they would ever heard. But behind all that they knew he could be mischievous and adventurous both in game and in real life and that was something they both had fallen for. 

Martin tried to laugh at the silly jokes of the jungler but he could not take his eyes away from Rasmus and the other Martin...they looked so happy together....Happier than he ever was with him… He would have to make it up for it.

Rasmus, on the other hand, felt a bit uneasy: he wanted to show Rekkles how things were handled in the house but he felt a pinch of guilt for what he was doing. It felt like he was laughing at Rekkles face trying to prove he was over him but he didn’t felt that way at all: seeing him there, first thing in the morning, his face freshly shaved and his body looking like he went to the gym right before the meeting made him feel like time did not passed for them at all.

In the past he would wait for him to come to the office, would offer to make him breakfast (even when he didn’t know how to actually do anything) and went to join him in front of their computer, discussing strategies. He always felt like a puppy when his owner was home: clingy, needy for some attention. And Martin knew how to do keep him acting that way: some days he was just a selfish bastard who would treat him like the worst player in the world and the reason they lost every match they had, but some other days were simply amazing: he would cook for him, take long walks at night just talking about their dreams and hopes and he would found himself surrounded by those arms, inhaling the intoxicating perfume he would wear just for him. But that was a different Rasmus and a very different Martin. And the past would never come back. He felt Rekkles eyes on him everytime Wunder made him laugh and his skin would tingle knowing how much that must annoy the ADC. Revenge… it’s not the healthiest emotions and he didn’t wanted to feel that way

Wunder knew they were being watched from the very beginning. He 

want to make a point there and that point was that it was 

for Rekkles. He has lost his chance with Rasmus and now it was his turn to take his shot at the midlaner. Wunder knew they never even kissed, while he had kissed him on several occasions, had touched every inch of the danish skin and more than once left a mark in hidden places just for him to know. He knew he had the upper hand against his enemy but he still felt a bit jealous after seeing how happy Rasmus looked and seeing in his grey eyes a spark of joy.

After a very relaxed lunch the team immediately went to their computers to start trying their new roster and get to know each other in-game. And between Jankos jokes, Rasmus silly faces and MikyX sudden but great shameless humor, the awkwardness passed and Martin slowly but steadily relaxed and started laughing more often than not still checking Rasmus’ every move. 

The night came like a breeze and the boys felt like they could call it the day after a few successful matches. Martin was happy, he had found a good team willing to do whatever it takes to win and he just wanted to share that joy with Rasmus. He rolled his chair close to the midlaner and smiled at him, with a smile that could buy the world, the smile Fnatic paid millions to have.

“This was fun,” he said, putting his hands below his chin. The sudden closessnes of their bodies made Rasmus feel troubled but he tried to dismiss the feeling by laughing it off

“yeah it was.” still his smile was a little big bigger than usual; his sore cheeks were enough proof of that

“we are a good team” Martin was, of course, not talking about the whole G2 squad.

“Yeah, I guess we are” He really tried to ignore how fast his heart beated in his chest after smelling Rekkles: It wasn’t the perfume he used to wear, woody and minty but it was something more acidic, more fruity. It suited his new carefree lifestyle and made Rasmus skin heat up.

“Get a room, you two,” said Jankos, completely unaware of the history behind them. 

Martin though

“Rasmus,” Wunder said, coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand and stiffening at the scene. His voice was a bit too rough, harsher than he intended. “I’m going to watch a movie, wanna join?” he hadn’t actually planned any of that but he had to take Rasmus away from Rekkles’ claws. He was playing a cat and mouse game and he was not going to let Rasmus become a mouse again. 

“hey i wanna join too, Miky what do you say? ” Jankos jumped off his seat, happy to take the night off and spend it with friends arguing for hours for which movie they would watch until Miky would finally have enough and put the anime series he was currently watching, finishing all discussions. At the end they would all end up falling asleep on the couch.

“yeah i’d like that”. They all turned to ask for Rekkles’ opinion but he was quick to give an answer. 

“i’ll better go home. I still have to unpack some things” Martin said. He was clearly not invited by Wunder and didn’t feel comfortable enough to jump in like Jankos. So he gave up this battle with the toplaner in hopes to win the war. And he had a plan in mind for doing that.

The night ended up as planned except for one little detail: Martin and Rasmus were still awake by the last episode of Haikyuu (of course, MikyX choice). The both giggle looking at MixyX with his hand in Jankos face and his legs twisted in a weird angle, holding the jungler’s body close as they both snored loudly. Martin stood up, stretching his sore muscles

“are you coming with me?” he asked as he pointed to the top floor, to his room where Rasmus had spent more than one night in the past. It wasn’t only for sex, no, it was more than that. Wunder gave him a safe space to cry, a safe place to be in when he was not feeling his cheery self. But this was a completely different night: Martin had officially joined the team and he was feeling... strange. Not bad, but also not good and since he could not put his feelings into words as he’d liked to, he preferred to be alone with his thoughts to figure out how to deal with the situation. But the look Wunder gave him distracted from his reflexions “I thought you might need some company since… well Rekkles came” 

Rasmus pondered. 

But that wasn’t fair. Not for him, not for Wunder. Rasmus could be such a child sometimes but feelings were really important for him and he wanted to take them seriously so he should say no to such a tempting offer

“ Yeah, I guess i could use some company” 

Rasmus could not believe what came out of his mouth.

Wunder smiled, delighted and the happiness he showed warmed the midlaner’s heart. Wunder started walking upstairs with a big grin: maybe he hasn’t lost Rasmus entirely yet. 

Martin does all in his power to make Rasmus feel comfortable in his room: he gives him the best pillows, puts the heaviest, warmest duvet he owns and lights a scented candle (a fan gift of course. He would never buy such a silly thing… cause he didn’t know where to get it, but that’s besides the point) He even gets Rasmus the biggest t-shirt he owned even when his room was literally right next to his and he could grab his own pijama in a heartbeat. 

“Is this ok?” He asks, nervous fidgeting with his hands. He felt like a schoolgirl standing in front of his crush for the first time. That was new. 

“Of course it’s ok. You don’t need to do any of this, I could have slept just fine with you” But Rasmus did not understood what all of that was about and Martin did not felt comfortable explaining it but it goes something like this: The arrival of the other Martin to G2 put him in a very complicated situation since he never though the other Martin would ever want Rasmus back. And somehow since they started fooling around, he had grown attached to the midlaner in a way that could only be described as love if Martin were brave enough to recognize it. And since that feeling grew, he just assumed that it was only a matter of time until they would officially become a couple. And since they all started in a very subtle way, Martin was sure he would never have to ask Rasmus the big question. But now everything was upside down since the shadows of the past came looking for his Rasmus and it was even more sad to know that Rasmus was not over him still. But he could show him that he was the best choice. That he was the one who stood by his side all the way and that… well… that he had serious feelings for him. 

“are you ok?” The midlaner asked and Martin realized he was staring at Rasmus lost inside in the labyrinth of his mind

“yeah, sorry. I was just thinking” He explained as he took his shirt and pants off and got into bed. Now it was Rasmus's turn to get lost: He had seen Martin’s body many times in the past. He had felted against his own and caressed it a lot, but now he 

: His shoulders were huge, that’s why he always felt protected and sheltered between those muscular arms. His flat stomach was not like the other Martin’s: he didn’t enjoy the gym at all so he did not have a six pack and yet it was flat and really, really sexy. He had a big round ass and great strong legs. Rasmus was overwhelmed like it was the first time he had contemplated such a body carved by gods. By his side, he felt tiny and a little bit insecure for the first time in the past year… since he left Fnatic to be exact. He changed his clothes fast, trying not to let him know how high-school-girl he was (-also-) feeling. But his plan failed as soon as he joined him in bed: warm spread through him as Martin put an arm around him. 

Rasmus was horny. Horny and amazed by the guy next to him. And if they had sex, that would be ok since it was part of their unspoken arragenmnent. they were friends and sex buddies but somehow that night, sex did not felt right-. Not until he had figured some things out. Martin felt the same way. He wanted Rasmus right then and there, wanted to feel his small hips, his skinny arms holding him, his legs around his waist, and his squeaky voice calling his name… Martin… was he thinking about him? Every time they had sex, was he thinking about him or imagining the other Martin? His not-so-smart head started hurting but the knot in his stomach ligered. 

“Rasmus” He said and the little boy hummed, a bit drowsy, slowly falling asleep “Do you think about him?”

“what?” Rasmus could not keep his eyes open but he heard Martin’s deep voice saying something by his ear

“do you… think about him when you are... with me? 

The only answer he got was a loud snore. Martin would have to figure out a plan to make Rasmus make up his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everything goes according to plan (which may or may not) next two chapters should be out together since it's the choose your own adventure kind of thing. Let's keep our hopes high

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I could do a part 2? Like with Martin-Rasmus-Martin drama? and some more development in the relationship? Let me know in the comments


End file.
